


Bukannya Gak Mungkin

by ayeynulisnulis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeynulisnulis/pseuds/ayeynulisnulis
Summary: "Kalo kita emang ga ada rezeki buat jodoh, kenapa kita terus-terusan ketemu?”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bukannya Gak Mungkin

**Author's Note:**

> Halo kisah ini tidak nyata, hanya fiksi untuk kapal Haikyuu yaitu Bokuroo-ku tersayang :)  
> Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang saya ambil dari pembuatan cerita ini, kalo kesenangan batin sih menang banyak :D yuk ah mangga dibaca :D

“Tetsuu ..”

“Hmm?”

“Kenapa ya kalo kita emang ga ada rezeki buat jodoh, kenapa kita terus-terusan ketemu?”

“Hmm, mungkin waktu di antara kita yang jodoh tapi kitanya engga.”

“Bener juga ya :(”

“Udahlah Bo, hidup banyak kejutan kitanya aja yang belum tau.”

“Iyaya lucu aja kalo suatu saat eh kita malah jadi, kocak ya :D lo sama gua kan sama-sama udah punya anak-istri.”

“Wah itu sih _plot twist_ abis, tapi bukan ga mungkin sih.”

“Iya bukannya ga mungkin, tapi bukan berarti memungkinkan juga ya Tetsu.”

“Yoi.”

“Eh tapi kalo misal kejadian, kita emangnya masih suka satu sama lain?”

“Eh bener juga, lo suka yang gemes-gemes, gua suka yang dewasa. Lah kita ga cocok buat satu sama lain dong.”

“Bener juga, ga bakal jadi dong kita.”

“Dari sekarang aja udah ga jadi, Boo.”

“Iya-ya. Lo sih sok-sokan dukung gua waktu lamar istri gua.”

“Eh- _cocot-_ nya, tapi kan lo bahagia sekarang.”

“Bahagia banget lah, ga ada dua, sayang banget sama istri.”

“Ya bagus.”

“ _Thanks_ Tetsuuuuuu.”

“Sama-sama, Bo.”

“Eh tapi kalo gua sama lo, menurut lo gua bakal sebahagia sekarang ga?”

“Hmm kurang tau ya gua kan bukan cenayang, tapi lo bakal bahagia juga cuma mungkin beda bentuk sama bahagia lo yang sekarang.”

“Kalo lo bakal bahagia ga sama gua?”

“Kayaknya banyak ngebatin kalo gua beneran jadi sama lo sih, Bo.”

“:(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((”

“Terus kenapa pas SMA lo cium gua, Tetsu?! Gua sampai pakai otak gua buat mikir loh waktu itu.”

“Ya gatau pengen aja.”

“Kalo sekarang?”

“Engga, sih.”

“Bentar gua ngedeket deh, kalo gini lo mau cium gua lagi ga?”

“Bo, lo udah nikah kok masih payah.”

“Kalo gua payah ga bakal jadi anak anjeerrrr.”

“Percuma udah punya anak, lo tetep payah.”

“Gua ga payah Tetsu, lo yang lebih jago dari gua.”

“Lo kalah dong sekarang?”

“Ya enggalah, kan ga lagi lomba. Gua cuma payah, bukan kalah.”

“Iya lo payah dan gua masih suka, astaga bisa-bisanya.”

“Kita ini disebutnya apa sih Tetsu? Buaya, selingkuhan, atau _temen saling nguntungin_?”

“Jodoh yang ga dijodohin keadaan deh, Bo.”

“Duh baper-baper. Tetsu gua minta _time out_ gua ga bisa kalo lo udah jujur gini. Gemes banget asli.”

”-_–.”

**-tamat.**


End file.
